Faith
by WolfieRed23
Summary: The Curse has broken, magic has come to Storybrooke. And I thought my life was just going together but now I have to help Charming run the town while also teaching Henry's class and helping get Snow and Emma back. My life is getting way too complicated but that's the price of being a Charming I guess. I just need to keep Faith. Sequel to Hope.
1. Chapter 1:Magic Has Come

**Happy New Year! And welcome to the sequel to Hope! I hope you guys enjoy this and are ready for season 2. I know I am and now I know how to get the dialogue as close to the show as possible. I've got the transcripts on the wikia! Anyways, as a side note, this season for Hope will be focusing on friendship and keeping her family together. And if anyone's confused later, I support Henry/Grace so that will come into play sort of. Leave a review and enjoy Faith!**

* * *

I opened my eyes as the purple smoke faded, my eyes picking up the particles of the smoke. _Dang heightened senses! _I thought as Snow and Charming's arms loosened around me.

"What's happening?" Snow asked. I looked up at Charming.

"Let's find out." He answered as the two released me. Snow held onto Charming's hand and draped an arm across my shoulders.

"You have quite a lot of explaining to do." She smiled. I giggled,

"I know but I don't need you to tell me what happened the nine months before the Curse. I was always watching you even though you couldn't see me." It was true, I did watch them and the rest of my family after I died and I saw everything in my curse when I watched the episode. My eyes widened. It's been a year since I made my wish, the premiere of the show in whatever universe I was in, though Emma's birthday was still a month away. I shook it off as we approached Red and Granny, hiding behind Snow to surprise them. Red pulled away from Granny and whispered in awe,

"Snow?" Snow smiled and hugged Red tightly while Granny hugged Charming when Red's eyes landed on me. "Hope..." She whispered as she quickly switched with Granny and hugged Charming for a second before hugging me tightly.

"Red!" I smiled as Granny's eyes landed on me.

"You're alive!" The older woman smiled. I laughed,

"I can't be killed that easily." I heard a voice say,

"Your Highness?" I turned and gasped as the dwarves embraced Snow. Grumpy suddenly noticed me. I grinned at him. "Little Rose?" He whispered. I giggled and ran to the dwarves. All seven of them hugged me tightly.

"We thought you were gone!" Sneezy smiled before he sneezed. I giggled.

"Just like I told Red, I can't be killed that easily." Grumpy chuckled lightly as the eight of us broke away.

"The Curse...it's broken?" Grumpy asked.

"It appears so." Charming said as he clasped hands with Grumpy.

"So what do we do now?" Red asked. Snow smiled,

"Now...I find my daughter."

"So, it's true..." Emma's voice said. Snow and Charming turned around while I walked up to stand beside them. In front of us were Emma and Henry. Apprehensively, Snow reached out and touched Emma's cheek. She smiled at Emma and hugged her tightly, whispering,

"You found us." Charming followed, hugging Emma as well. I smiled and walked over beside Henry, slinging an arm across his shoulders while he rapped an arm around my waist. I was taller than him by only a little bit so it was natural.

"Grandpa?" Henry smiled. Snow laughed as Charming smiled,

"Yeah, kid, I suppose so." He broke away from his wife and daughter and hugged his grandson. I smirked,

"Aren't you forgetting the only living cousin?" Snow, Charming and Henry laughed, with Charming and Henry pulling me into their hug.

"She did it;"Henry smiled, "she saved you." Snow smiled as she pulled back.

"She saved all of us."

"I...no..." Emma protested.

"Uh, then why are we still _here_?" Grumpy asked.

"That,my friend, is an excellent question." Charming stated. I rolled my eyes.

"Geez Charming, couldn't you have a better answer?" I asked sarcastically. Charming gave me a glare but I could see him barely fighting a smile. Sneezy sneezed,

"What was that smoke?"

"Who did this?" Doc asked.

"What was that smoke?" Bashful asked.

"And why?" Sleepy asked.

"And _what _was that smoke?" Happy asked.

"Magic." I answered at the same time as another voice. I turned as Blue approached. She smiled at me before continuing,

"It's here. I can feel it." I nodded,

"Me too." Henry's eyes widened.

"Magic? In Storybrooke?" He gasped, "But you're the Blue Fairy. Do something magical." Blue smiled,

"It's not that simple, Henry. No wand, no Fairy Dust, matters are complicated now." Henry turned to me.

"What about you Hope?" I shook my head.

"You saw how I was under the Curse, Henry. Even with magic in Storybrooke, it'll take me some time to adjust and not pass out by using a big sure of my magic." I explained.

"Let's go to the person responsible for bringing it; the Queen." Grumpy suggested. The other dwarves nodded and agreed. Emma shook her head,

"No wait. It wasn't Regina." My eyes widened.

"It was 'Stilskin!" Emma nodded,

"He took the potion. It has to be."

"Wait what potion?" Charming asked.

"The one made from yours and Mary Margaret's hair." Emma explained. Charming smacked his forhead.

"That's why he wanted the hair from me and wanted me to put it in Maleficent!" He exclaimed. We began to walk, Emma leading the way, Snow and Charming to her left and Henry and me to her right along with Red, Granny, Blue and the dwarves behind us.

"Is there anything you wanna ask us?" Snow asked, "I mean, you must have questions."

"The only questions I have are for Mr. Gold-Why did he double cross me, and what did he do to this town?" Emma stated, not even looking at her parents.

"Um...shouldn't we talk about-_it_,first?" Snow asked.

"What?" Emma asked, still not turning.

"Us?" Snow asked, "Your life, everything?"

"Can we do everything, maybe, later?" Emma asked, "Like, with a glass of wine? Or several bottles..." I laughed, slinging an arm across Henry's shoulders again. Henry smiled up at me and I smiled back.

"I know it's a lot to take in, for all of us." Charming said.

"Understatement." I whispered. Ignoring me, Snow added,

"And we don't wanna push, but we've waited for this moment for so long-"

"Yeah, so have I!" Emma interuppted, stepping forward and turning around to face her parents, "I've thought about this moment my entire life! I've imagined who you might be. But of all the scenarios I concocted, my parents being...I-I just need a little time. That's-that's all." I could hear a commotion coming but I wasn't sure what it was but it put me on edge.

"Snow..." Charming said when suddenly a mob ran past.

"What the heck?!" I cried when Jiminy ran up. It was weird for me to see him as a human and not the cricket I was used to.

"There you are!" He cried, "Come with me, I need your help. Dr. Whale's whipped everyone into a frenzy; they're going to Regina's house; they're gonna kill her!"

"Great, let's watch." Grumpy said. I glared at the dwarf.

"Grumpy!" I cried. The dwarf shrugged at me.

"No!" Jiminy protested, "No, we cannot stoop to her level. No matter who she is or what's she's done, killing her is wrong." I nodded,

"Jiminy's right, as usual." Henry nodded,

"Yeah." He turned to Emma and pleaded, "_Please_! She's still my mom." Emma turned to Snow.

"We have to stop them." She said.

"If the Blue Fairy and Hope are right and magic is here, Regina could have her powers back." Charming said, "They could be marching into a slaughter." He shared a look with Snow and nodded. We all took off running.

* * *

When we arrived at Regina's house, Emma faced Henry and me.

"You two stay here." She instructed. I crossed my arms.

"You _do _know that I've stood against Regina and won more than once." I said. Henry nodded,

"It's true. She's taken down my mom in the war with her magic. They were some of my favorite battle scenes to read." I smiled,

"Thanks Hen." Henry's nose wrinkled at the nickname. I laughed, "Alright I'm sorry, I won't call you that." Henry shook his head.

"It's fine." He said. Emma smiled but it faded and she instructed,

"Stay here please." I sighed,

"Fine, I'll stay back and protect Henry in case someone gets any ideas since she's his adopted mom." Emma nodded and headed forward with Snow and Charming. Red came up and stood beside us. "What, you're here to make sure I don't pass out?" I sarcastically asked, a smile on my lips. Red chuckled,

"Just making sure you're fine." I smiled and looked at Henry.

"So were mine and Regina's battles were your favorite battles?" I asked. I only battled her a few times once Blue's training with me had progressed. Henry nodded,

"You were so brave and strong, always convinced you could win and protect your family even when everything counted against you, skill, size and most importantly age. You were the youngest hero in the group and had so much heart and soul...you were my hero." I smiled down at him and hugged him tightly.

"Aw Henry!" I smiled, "You are so sweet." He hugged me back tightly. "I'm so glad your my best friend." I whispered. Henry smiled against me.

"Me too." He whispered. Red was smiling at us when I heard the crowd part. I turned my head as Snow, Charming and Emma came, pulling Regina behind them.

"Come on kids." Emma said and we followed the group to the jail.

* * *

Once there, Charming put Regina in a cell and locked the door.

"So I'm a prisoner now?" Regina asked.

"If the Curse is broken, why didn't we go back?" Charming asked. Regina smirked,

"Because there's nothing to go back to. That land is gone."

"We should get to Gold." Snow said and we left but as we did, I sensed Regina trying to do magic but failing.

"Her magic doesn't work here well, does it?" I asked. Snow shook her head,

"Not yet." Emma pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

"Who're you calling?" Henry asked.

"Ruby, so she can watch you two." Emma said. I groaned,

"Emma, I'm physically 14 in a week, technically 43 in a week. I don't need Red to watch me _again_!" Emma raised an eyebrow. "When Snow first moved in with the dwarves, she left me with Red while she went to get a potion and then later went to meet Charming. She didn't return for a long time so I had to stay with Red for awhile." I explained. Snow looked down, slightly guilty. I placed a hand on her arm and smiled at her to reassure her as she met my eyes. She smiled and nodded.

"You may be technically older but you are still a kid." Emma said as she hung up, "I'd rather not have you deal with Gold yet." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair when the wind blew past me and I shivered. I closed my eyes and summonded my magic. Soft pink smoke surrounded me as my outfit changed. I opened my eyes and the smoke cleared revealing a long sleeved soft pink shirt with a jean jacket, jeans and my boots. White fingerless gloves covered my hands and I had a white headband in my hair, the stem of my soft pink rose stuck through it. I groaned slightly and wobbled only to have Snow, Charming, Henry and Emma steady me.

"And that is why you should go with Ruby." Charming said, "Your magic makes you weak if you use it." I sighed,

"Fine but I'm not letting you guys coddle me just because I get weak using only a little bit of my magic. It's in my blood and will die down eventually like it did last time."

"Hopefully." Snow added quietly. I rolled my eyes as Red's care pulled up. Henry helped me in and I tuned out as Emma talked to Red. Finally, she said,

"Keep them safe, Ruby." Red nodded and drove off.

* * *

Once we arrived at Granny's, Red and Henry helped me up and get me in. Once inside, Granny came up and fussed,

"Oh you poor girl, don't tell me you used magic already?" I sighed,

"I had to Granny, I was cold." Granny sighed.

"Stubborn girl." She muttered. Henry and I went to our corner booth so I could relax and recharge. _God I sound like an electronic device. _I thought with a groan. Suddenly, a bell went off. I shifted and saw none other then Gretel, Hansel and Grace run in.

"Hope!" Grace cried when she saw me and the three ran over and came into the booth. "What happened?" Grace asked as she sat next to Henry, Hansel next to her and Gretel next to me with me next to Henry.

"I used my magic and made myself dizzy." I answered. Hansel groaned,

"Hope! What part of 'don't use magic unless you want to be in pain' do you not understand?" Gretel placed her hand on my arm.

"It'll get better." She promised. I nodded,

"I know but it can still hurt." Not wanting to dwell on the pain of my magic usage anymore, I asked, "So how're your dads?" Gretel grinned,

"Father's great and said he knew he'd find us." I smiled,

"I told you not to doubt him." Hansel grinned,

"You were right, as usual." I laughed when I noticed Grace's silence.

"Amazing Grace?" I asked, using the song as a joke, "You okay?" She nodded,

"Yeah...I just haven't gone to see my Papa yet."

"What?!" All four of us cried.

"Grace, you know where he is, why wouldn't you go find him?" Henry asked. Grace looked down at her hands.

"I just...want him to find me and...keep his promise." Henry put a hand on Grace's shoulder. She looked up and gave him a slight smile.

"Everything will be alright Grace." Henry reassured, "I promise." Grace's smile widened as the rest of us nodded.

"Thanks guys." She smiled.

"So...you five gonna help now?" Red asked. I laughed and nodded. Soon we were all cleaning when I sensed something.

"Oh no." I said, looking up and watching as everything flew around.

"What's happening?" Red asked as she noticed my frozen state.

"He summonded something." I whispered in horror. I moved to go outside but Red grabbed my wrist.

"You five are staying here until I say so." I sighed when Grumpy and the other dwarves ran in.

"Whatever's going on out there ain't good." He said.

"Yeah we can see that." Gretel stated. Ella walked from the kitched towards the front.

"We should stay here." She said. She and I had our reunion once we started cleaning and she wasn't shocked I was alive. She said she had faith in me. Thomas walked up to stand beside his wife, Alexandra in his arms.

"Hopefully Snow, James and Emma are alright." He said. I gasped when it hit me. They could be in danger.

"Red we have to go!" I cried.

"They could be in danger!" Henry added, "All of them!" Red looked at the sky and then at Henry and me.

"Alright if it gets somewhat lighter, we'll go find them." She relented, "Until then, you two and I are going to stay here." We nodded and continued to help clean when I sensed the magic die down. I looked up and noticed that it had, in fact, calmed down.

"Red! It's calmed down!" I called. I was worried and because of it my magic was threatoning to spill over if I didn't calm down. Red nodded and Henry, Red and I ran off. Red sniffed the air, catching their scent.

"They're at city hall." She said.

"Thank God for your werewolf senses." I muttered as we ran. As we came in, we found Regina holding Charming against the wall with vines, Snow and Emma no where in sight.

"Mom?!" Henry cried. Regina turned.

"Henry, what are you doing here?" She asked. Henry walked closer to her.

"What are you doing?" Henry asked. Regina walked closer to Henry, the vines holding Charming releasing him.

"Charming!" I cried and ran to him, making sure he was alright with Red, overhearing Regina say,

"It's okay, you're safe now."

"Wh-where's my mom? Where's-" Henry began but Regina cut in,

"They're gone. They fell through a portal; they're...Henry, I'm sorry." Henry shook his head, stepping back as he said,

"No, you're not. You really are the Evil Queen. I don't wanna see you again."

"No, don't say that. I love you." Regina protested.

"Then prove it!" Henry cried, "Get Emma and Mary Margaret back! And until then, leave me, leave _everyone _alone!" I smiled slightly. He was speaking just like a royal would when standing up for their kingdom.

"But where will you go?" Regina asked.

"With Hope and me." Charming said as he stood up and led Henry and me away, Red behind us. Once we got in the car, Henry was silent.

"Hey," I said as I rubbed his shoulder, "it'll be okay." Henry looked at me before turning back to the window. I sighed and took out my phone, texting Hansel, Gretel and Grace to tell them what happened and that Henry and I were heading home with Charming.

* * *

When we returned to the apartment, Henry went to the counter and stared at a picture Emma and Snow took before the Curse broke.

"Henry." Charming said.

"Yeah?" Henry asked, not turning.

"Don't worry; Emma and Mary Margaret; they're alive." Charming reassured.

"He's right, Hen." I agreed, trying to get a reaction out of Henry.

"How do you know?" Henry asked.

"I have faith." Charming smiled. I grinned,

"So do I."

"Why?" Henry asked.

"Henry." Charming said and knealt down in front of Henry, me standing next to Henry himself, "Henry, I _will _find them. I will always find them." I placed a hand on Henry's shoulder and smiled as he turned to me and said,

"It's what our family does." Henry smiled,

"I know."

* * *

Later that night, I laid in bed reading good memories in my diary when Henry walked in. I looked up at him curiously.

"Can...can I sleep in here with you tonight?" He asked quietly. I smiled and moved over.

"Of course." Henry smiled and climbed in. I turned the light off and whispered, "Goodnight Henry."

"Goodnight Hope." I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**I woke with a yawn and noticed there was no noise outside. I quickly got up and changed into my dark purple dress and braided my hair with a periwinkle at the top of the braid. I went outside and looked around. Nobody was around as I attahed my quiver to my right hip, my sheathed sword on my left hip, my bow on my back and my staff through the bow's string. I looked around curiously. **_**Where is everyone? **_**I thought as I entered a clearing. Suddenly, everyone from the camp jumped out and yelled,**

"**Surprise!" My eyes widened as Snow came forward.**

"**Happy 14****th**** birthday Hope!" She cried as she hugged me tightly. I smiled and hugged her back.**

"**You remembered!" I cried.**

"**Of course we did." Charming smiled, "You deserve it, after all you are the youngest and you have the purest heart here." I smiled,**

"**Thanks you guys."**

"**Happy birthday!" Three voices behind me cried. I turned around and smiled as Hansel, Gretel and Grace came out.**

"**H-how?" I gasped. Grace smiled,**

"**Your cousin had Collin and Julia send us invitations to your party and gave us directions." I turned to Snow and grinned,**

"**Thanks Snow." I hugged her again. The rest of the day was peaceful with no battles or attacks made on us. It was the first peaceful day I've ever had.**

* * *

**There we go! Broken is over! Now Hope is staying in Storybrooke with Charming and Henry to run the town. And she's spunky with being coddled as you can see. That was fun to write. I hope you guys liked it because I'm proud to have written it for you. Also, the challenge for Hope is also applying to this story as well so draw your favorite scene, send me the link and best one becomes the cover. Thanks again! Later! **


	2. Chapter 2:One and the Same

**I'm back! Okay, thanks to HOAfan8509, grapejuice101, Bronzelove, julianguyen16, thenarnianwitch and Fruitqueen for reviewing/following/favoring along with all 64 readers. Pretty low but I'm okay with it for now. Also, side notes: The theme song for this story is Catch My Breath by Kelly Clarkson and I finally found an actress I imagine Hope to look like! Olivia Holt has now been cast as Hope with the correct changes such as her hair length and eye color and of course her appearance in age. 13 year old Olivia is Hope in 'Hope', 14 year old Oliva is Hope here in 'Faith' and 15/16 year old Olivia will be Hope in 'Believe' so if you want to do a cover for either then now you have a base only her hair is waist length and her eyes are blue green. Moving on, I'm sorry for not updating sooner but I've had midterms all week but now they're done! Now enjoy!**

* * *

I opened my eyes and smiled lightly as I found Henry sleeping close to me and my arm was around him tightly. I looked at the clock and sighed. It was 9:00 and that meant we had to get up.

"Come on, Hen." I whispered, "We've got to get up." Henry's eyes opened groggily before they focused and he sighed. I pushed him lightly towards the door before getting up and dressing. I wore a white shirt, jeans and my boots. I combed my hair and put it in a side ponytail before putting a white rose at the top, tucking the stem into the ponytail before I left the room, grabbing my jean jacket and satchel. "Come on Hen! We've got to get to the square to help Red and Blue!" I called.

"I'm coming!" Henry cried before he came down the stairs and grabbed his bag and book before we left. I handed him a pear I grabbed and began to eat my own."Are Nick, Ava and Paige gonna meet us?" Henry asked as he finished his pear. I shook my head.

"Hansel and Gretel are helping their father rebuild from the wraith attack," I started, Charming having told us what happened, "and Grace is trying to find her own father without going straight to him."

"How?" Henry asked.

"She's making posters so he figures out she's waiting." I explained as I finished my own pear. Henry nodded as we reached the square where several people were gathered.

"My boy." I heard Geppetto say, "My poor boy." I felt so bad for him but I couldn't say anything yet. I had faith he would find Pinocchio all on his own.

"If you are looking for a family member, come to the front table." Red cried, "If you need counciling, Dr. Hopper has a signup sheet." Just then sirens went off as Red continued, "If the wraith damaged your house, there are cots at the school." Blue came up to Red and sighed,

"This is getting out of hand. People are in a panic. They don't know what to do." Red looked at her and said,

"It's okay. It'll be fine. We just need everyone to remain calm. I have a feeling our prince is working on something right now." She turned to me. "Right Hope?" I nodded as Henry and I sat down on a rock.

"Right." I smiled slightly, hoping I was being convincing. I wasn't sure since I haven't seen Charming once this morning. Henry gave me a look before he began to read his book. I looked over his shoulder. "What'cha reading?" I asked.

"The prophecy of the Maiden of Light." He answered. I raised an eyebrow.

"Any particular reason?"

"Maybe I can find a way to prove it's you." He said. I smiled and chuckled slightly. I read the legend of the Maiden of Light when I was a little girl all the time. Being locked within the castle grounds gave you a lot of free time, especially when you were smarter then most children your age. The legend states that the Maiden had a heart made of practically pure light and was able to wield it as both a weapon and a tool. She was said to be kind and sweet yet brave and tough as nails. She also was an amazing warrior and protected those she cared about most. Blue told me of a prophecy of the Maiden's reincarnation that said she would return in a time of need to protect a family in need of her and a family she would need to love and protect her when she needed them. Blue also told me she thought I was the Maiden but she never found a way to prove it. No images of the Maiden survived and Blue would never rip out my heart to prove it. I was snapped out of my musings as Charming came up.

"Henry, Hope. Have either of you seen Blue-Mother Superior?" He asked, obviously not sure which name to use.

"No, but everyone is looking for you." Henry answered.

"We really need you to lead right now." I insisted. Just then, Red ran up and said,

"Do we know where Rump-Mr. Gold is?" Jiminy followed saying,

"Wait. Does the Queen still have power?" Geppetto came up next.

"I thought I would find my boy." He worridly said, "Are the lists complete? He's gotta be planning something!" Charming began to walk, all of us behind him when Whale stood up and asked,

"Hey, let me ask you something. Are the nuns still nuns, or can they, you know, date?" I looked at Whale incredously as Charming answered,

"Uh, I don't know. Blue!" Whale added,

"Don't say it's me asking." I stopped and stared at him.

"Are you kidding me?!" I cried. He shrugged and slapped him across the cheek. He gasped and held his hand to his cheek that was quickly turning red. "Get your priorites straight and don't underestimate me or I'll punch you or use my magic on you." I then ran ahead to stand beside Henry who was behind Charming, who said,

"Could there be a tree on this side? The way we sent Emma through as a baby...maybe I could go after 'em that way." Blue shook her head,

"It's possible, but without fairy dust to guide us here, uh, no, it's hopeless." I shook my head and cried,

"Nothing is ever hopeless! We'll find some dust somehow!" Henry nodded,

"You'll fine another way. In the book, things always look worse right before there's good news." Suddenly, I heard Grumpy shouting,

"Terrible news! Terrible news!" I turned as all of the dwarves ran up, Grumpy at the lead with Sneezy being dragged by the other dwarves. "We were out at the town limits." Grumpy explained and turned to Sneezy, "Tell 'em who you think you are, Sneezy!" He cried. Sneezy looked at him, exasperated, and answered,

"Will you stop calling me that? You know who I am. I'm Tom Clark, I own the Dark Star Pharmacy." He turned to Charming and asked, "What's going on here?" I gasped and raised my hands to my mouth as I whispered,

"It's not possible..." Grumpy looked at all of us, seriously, as he stated,

"If you cross the border, you lose your memory all over again."

"And coming back doesn't fix it?" Jiminy asked.

"If it did, would I have come running in yelling "terrible news"?! If we leave, our cursed selves become our only selves."

"Do we know if anything's gotten out that way?" Red asked as everyone broke out into a commotion.

"I wonder if Mom knows." Henry remarked.

"Help! We need help!" a man cried.

"I can help!" Henry cried. Charming began to walk in another direction, everyone following him as another man cried,

"Don't leave us here!"

"We need something now!" A third man cried.

"What do we do?" Grumpy asked. Charming finally stopped and turned around to face us.

"People!" He cried, "Everybody! Everybody, meet back here in two hours. I'll tell you my plan to fix everything." This seemed to satisfy the crowd as it dispersed, leaving Charming, Red, Henry and me. Charming began to walk away, Red, Henry and I following.

"What's the plan?" Red asked as we caught up to him.

"I don't know, but I got two hours to figure it out." Charming said as he walked off, leaving Red, Henry and me back. We exchanged looks, all probably thinking the same thing.

"_We really need some help." _

* * *

Later, Henry and I were watching Charming as he practiced his speech.

"People of Storybrooke, I know we're trapped again and things look..._bleak_...but...they're not." He put his hands on his face and groaned. Henry stood up and walked towards him while I remained in my seat. _Charming...why are you so unconfident when you make speechs?_ I thought in agrivation.

"No. Keep going." Henry encouraged, "You were on to something." Charming shook his head and turned to us,

"No, I wasn't. I did the fighting. Snow did the talking." Henry looked at me, as if asking for confirmation. I stood up and walked closer.

"It's true. It's the only part of him that shows he's not royal by birth." I explained, "Most are taught how to properly make and say a speech." Charming by now was standing near the table, a hat on it. Henry looked at it curiously.

"Can I see that?" He asked.

"Yeah." Charming said and handed it to the almost 11 year old who went towards his book once he received the hat. He flipped through the book until he landed on a specific page.

"That's Jefferson." I stated. Henry nodded,

"I think I know what this is. It's the Mad Hatter's hat. It's a portal between worlds."

"Mad Hatter." Charming repeated.

"You've heard of him?" Henry asked.

"No. I mean yeah. I mean, the prince-me doesn't know him, but David had memories of reading "Alice in Wonderland" in school." Charming explained. I groaned,

"Those memories are confusing the heck out of everyone!"

"They did the same to you at first!" Henry interjected when Charming continued,

"Anyways, I need to get it to work again. Who is he? I mean, who is he here?" Henry answered,

"I don't know. Maybe he'll check into the crisis center. You can check after the thing."

"What thing?" Charming asked, sounding in a daze.

"The meeting where you tell us all your plan?" I reminded. Henry added,

"Remember the speech you were doing?"

"Right." Charming said, still sounding in a daze, "I'll be back for that." He then grabbed the hat and made his way out the door. Henry and I followed, stopping at the railing as Charming continued down the stairs.

"Gramps, you gotta use us. Come on! The Curse broke cause of me and Hope's one of the only people to stand up against my mom and Rumplestilskin and win! Let us help!" Just then the door shut. "Or not." Henry said dejectedly. I sighed and slung an arm across his shoulders.

"It was a nice try but he can't focus with Emma and Snow missing hanging over his head like a dark cloud." I said. Henry looked down and said,

"I just wish I could help." I squeezed his shoulder.

"Henry, you have been the biggest help over everyone in this stinking town!" I cried, "You found Emma, the Savior. You convinced me that I am who I am. _You _ate that turnover when I told you not to and that caused Emma to wake you up and break the Curse! You are one of the biggest helps there will ever be!" Henry smiled up at me. "Besides," I added, "you and I are carrying on Operation Cobra:Reunion." Henry laughed,

"Why Reunion?" I smirked,

"Because we're trying to reunite with Snow and Emma again." Henry laughed. "Come on, we've gotta meet at the city hall."

* * *

Less then two hours later, everyone was in the city hall waiting for Charming, who has yet to show up. Henry was on his cell phone trying to get a hold of him.

"Come on, Gramps." He said, "Pick up. Come on. Come on." I was leaning against the wall near the window, watching everyone as Red cried,

"Please, everyone, just be patient. I'm sure he's gonna be here any second." She then noticed Granny with her crossbow. "Granny, do you really need that?"

"We got a lawless town, Ruby." Granny reasoned, "Damn right I need it." I covered my mouth with my hand in an attempt to not laugh at Granny's language. She's not the sweet, little old lady her fairy tale makes her out to be. She is sweet but she's also a fighter and a werewolf for Pete's sake! Red walked over to Henry and said,

"Try calling him again."

"He's not picking up!" Henry protested.

"Just keep trying." Red said. Suddenly, the door's burst open and Regina stood there. I stepped away from the wall as she smirked,

"My...what a nice turnout. No need for a fuss. It's just little old me." Jiminy stepped forward and cried,

"Regina, think about what you're doing!" Regina frowned,

"Bug." She then used her magic on him causing him to cry out. Granny shot an arrow at Regina who caught it, set it on fire and through it at the seal, catching it on fire.

"Hey!" Grumpy cried and ran forward only to be thrown back by Regina. Red stepped forward.

"What do you want?!" She cried as I walked forward. Regina didn't answer and walked over to me. She used her magic to throw me against the wall and vines grew, trapping me to the wall. She smirked,

"Look at that. Two Charmings and one spell." I struggled as her hand shot into my chest. I cried out in pain as I felt her grab my heart and pull it out of my chest. My eyes widened as I stared at my heart in her hand. Never before had I felt so helpless or hopeless. "Well, I don't think I've ever seen such a pure heart." Regina remarked and my eyes once again found my heart. It wasn't red like the ones I saw in Henry's book but pink with light coming off of it. My eyes widened as I whispered,

"I'm the Maiden." Suddenly, Henry cried,

"Okay, I'll come with you!" Regina turned to her son, my heart still in her hand as he came up to her. "Just...leave them alone and give Hope her heart back!" Regina smiled as she returned my heart and released me from the vines. I fell to the floor with a gasp, holding my hand to my heart and breathing heavily.

"That's my boy." I heard Regina say and looked up as she led Henry out, aware that everyone gathered around me.

"Henry!" I cried.

"You okay, Little Rose?" Grumpy asked me.

"I'm fine!" I cried, "I have to get to Henry! To Charming!" I tuned out as everyone began to talk about other stuff, not even listening to what I said. Suddenly, Red grabbed me. I looked up at her.

"Come on, we have to get to David! They want to leave!" She cried. I nodded and the two of us ran out.

* * *

We found Charming trying to chase after Jefferson. Red grabbed Charming and held him back.

"David stop!" She cried.

"Get out of my way!" He protested.

"Regina has Henry!" I cried.

"But he has the way!" Charming cried.

"She has Henry." Red said, causing him to stop struggling, "She's thratoning everyone."

"She has Henry?" Charming asked.

"She showed up at your town meeting...the one you missed." Red explained, "Her magic's back. Everyone's panicking. They want to leave town! They're going to lose _everything_!"

"Okay. Okay, but I have to go after him first. He's my only hope of finding a way to get Emma and Snow back." Charming insisted.

"Okay, back to what?" Red asked.

"This town is about to come apart!" I cried, "You've gotta do something!"

* * *

We ended up driving to the border in Charming's truck, managing to cut them off from crossing, causing them all to come out of their cars.

"Get out of the way!" Jiminy cried, "We have a right to go!" _He must be really scared. _I thought, _Jiminy never runs._

"Listen to me!" Charming cried, "Listen. If you cross that line, you're gonna be lost. Everyone who loves you will lose you. But there's something worse. You'll lose yourself. Look, I get wanting to leave here. I do. And I get that it's easier to let go of bad memories, but... even bad memories are part of us. David, Storybrooke David was... _is_ ... weak... confused... and he hurt the woman I love. I wouldn't give up being Charming just to be him. But you know what? I wouldn't make the other trade either, because that David reminds me not only of whom I lost... But of who I want to _be_ my weaknesses and my strengths. David _and_ The Prince. I _am_ both... Just like you. _You_ are both. The _town_ is both. _We_ are both. Stay here, and every choice is open to you. Live in the woods if you want. Hell, live in a shoe if you want. Or eat frozen burritos and write software. Let's open Granny's and the school and get back to work. I _will _protect you. She won't be able to hurt any of us, not as long as I'm alive. Not as long as we all come together... As we did _before_... As we shall do again." I smiled up at Charming.

"Now let's go get Henry."

* * *

Once we returned, Charming got his sword and me my bow and quiver before we arrived at Regina's. When she opened the door, the Evil Queen gasped.

"We want to see him." Charming said. Regina walked inside and called,

"Henry, come down." She turned to us and said, "You won't be using your sword or your bow and arrow." I scoffed,

"Like I'd trust you after you _ripped my heart out_!"

"Anything you can conjure we can fight!" Charming declared.

"I mean you won't _need _your sword or bow." Regina clarified as Henry came down. She walked up the stairs to meet him and said, "Henry, you're gonna go home with David and Hope."

"Really?" Henry asked. Regina nodded,

"Really. I shouldn't have brought you here. I was... I don't know how to love very well. I wasn't capable of it for a very long time. But I know... I remember... That if you hold on to someone too hard, that doesn't make them love you. I'm sorry I lied to you, that I made you feel like I didn't know who you are. But I want you to be here because you want to be here, not because I forced you... And not because of magic. I _want to_ redeem myself. Go get your things." Henry smiled, hugged his mom and ran up the stairs.

"Then prove it." Charming said. Regina turned and asked,

"How?"

"Answer one question." Charming stated, "Does it exist?"

"What?" Regina asked.

"The Enchanted Forest, _our land_..." Charming clarified, "does it still exist?"

"Yes. But I have no idea how to get there." Regina answered, "I can see I just launched you on a heroic quest. Just also make sure you take care of my son." I smiled,

"That we can do." Charming nodded in agreement as Henry came down and we led him out the door. Before I ,left, however, I paused and looked back at Regina, saying,

"Keep your love for Henry strong, Regina, and you will be redeemed." I smiled as I turned and left. The ice I had felt from Regina for so long was warmer now. The Evil Queen really is redeeming herself.

* * *

As we walked to Granny's, I noticed the dwarves with their axes and Sneezy walking up to them.

"What do you need those for?" He asked as he noticed the axes. Grumpy put a hand on Sneezy's shoulder and said,

"Don't worry brother. You lost something. It's gonna take fairy dust to get it back. So we're gonna do what we do best. Come on boys. It's off to work we go." I smiled and ran up to them.

"Grumpy!" I called. The dwarf turned to me as I ran up. "Be careful and good luck. To all of you." Grumpy smiled along with the rest of the dwarves before they pulled me into a group hug.

"You be careful yourself, Little Rose." Grumpy said. I nodded.

"I will." I promised.

"And no using too much magic." Doc warned.

"We don't want to have to worry about you down there." Happy added. I smiled and hugged them again.

"I promise now go save Sneezy already!" I insisted. The dwarves nodded before walking off, whistling the tune they were known for in the Disney adaption of Snow's story. I shook my head. Disney got a lot of stuff wrong but that was one thing he got right. I headed into Granny's and sat beside Henry.

"Hey." I said, trying to cheer Henry up, "It exists, Henry. The Enchanted Forest is out still there."

"And...so are they." Henry said. Charming and I smiled.

"Yeah." Charming said.

"But how do we know they survived the trip there?" Henry asked. Charming smiled,

"Because I can feel it." I nodded,

"Me too." Henry looked at both of us and smiled when he noticed Geppetto.

"Come on, Hope." He said as he got up and went to the older man. He whispered Pinocchio's location in his ear. Geppetto looked up at us with wide eyes and I nodded. He soon left, looking hopeful.

* * *

That night, Henry crawled into bed with me again as I fell asleep.

* * *

**I stood on a battle field beside Snow.**

"**Ready?" She asked. I nodded,**

"**Ready." We ran into battle. I stuck every enemy knight I could, thanking the heavens the dizzyness I once felt when someone died was gone. I soon found myself face to face with Regina. She smirked at me before forming a fireball in her hand and throwing it at me. I held out my hands and my own magic shot out, destroying the fire.**

"**So, the youngest one has magic." Regina said thoughtfully before holding up her hand. Swords leviated off the ground and pointed at me and, on her command, flew at me. I rolled to the side to avoid the unslate of swords. I looked up and called upon my own magic, shooting a bolt of soft pink light at her. It hit Regina, pushing her back slightly. While she was dazed, I used the moment to summon my staff to channel my magic through it, giving me more strength. I used the staff to reflect every one of Regina's magical attacks before finally surging all of my magic through the staff causing every little detail on it to glow soft pink. I swung it around and held it in a position before I opened my eyes, which I was almost positive were soft pink instead of blue green, and swung my staff towards her. My magic knocked her off her feet but I was so weak after, I fell to the ground, unconcious yet proud at the same time. I kept my promise to Snow and kept Regina away from her, thereby protecting her. And I would do so until my dying breath.**

* * *

**And there's the chapter! I know the battle scene wasn't that good but give me a break! Battle scenes are just something I can't write, no matter how much I try they never turn out how I'd like them to. Anyways, let me explain the whole 'Maiden of Light' legend/prophecy. See, in Kingdom Hearts, the Princesses of Heart are seven girls with hearts of pure light, also known as the Maidens of Light. Well I thought since I refer to Hope's magic as a soft pink light that she could be considered a Maiden of Light of Once Upon a Time. I also wanted a reason to her magic being different then others and I needed a way for her to stand up against Rumplestilskin and Regina without too much training back in the Enchanted Forest. Also, the fact that she is a being of pure light will come in handy in 'Believe' since she will be captured by Pan, a being of basically pure darkness. It also makes Hope stand out as a valuable member of the family and it gives her a quality to always do what's right. And if you're wondering, I chose Olivia Holt as her actress because she looks like Hope, somewhat since there are differences (ie. Hope has waist length hair and blue green eyes and yes she can dance as I suspect Olivia really can), and she has the same characteristics. She's brave, strong, sweet, sassy and cares about her friends and family just like Hope. And Olivia has a fairy tale like look about her in my opinion. And if you listen to Catch My Breath with this entire story here then it fits really well cause this season is about transitioning to adjusting to life in Storybrooke with magic and new memories that cause some chaos. And it has faith in it so yeah. Please review! Later.**


	3. Chapter 3:A New Start

**I'm back! Sorry for the long wait but I have a lot of stories and stuff to do. But I have some good news! I set up two polls for this story! The first is if you guys want a story of the life of Hope in the Enchanted Forest. The second is if you guys want a story of the entire series behind the scenes, starring Olivia Holt and the rest of the Once cast with my story added to the show's plot. If you like either idea or want to steer me AWAY from them, go to my page and vote! Oh and I almost forgot, the cover art competition is over as I found an amazing deviantart (Thank you, ASHtheMUSICALgirl13 if you are reading this!) who will do them for all of my stories. When they're up I'll tell you guys. Anyways, we are now on Lady of the Lake and I'm so excited because I control what the kids learn and you'll get a hint of Hope's first crush and if you know the movie leave a review. I'm curious to who can get it right. Anyways...enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up and knudged Henry awake.

"Come on, Hen, we got school." I whispered. Henry's eyes opened and he sighed when he registered what I said. He got up and left to get his uniform. I smiled slightly before getting up and putting on a dark blue shirt, jeans, my leather boots, a gold fingerless glove on my left hand and my charm bracelet on my right wrist, which I have worn every day since the Curse broke. I put my hair in a fishtail braid and rested it on my left shoulder before I headed out and grabbed a pear. I quickly made some hot chocolate, sprinkled cinnamon on it and sat at the counter when the boys came in. Henry and Charming ate and we went off.

"So what's on the agenda for Operation Scorpion?" Henry asked.

"What's Operation Scorpion?" Charming asked.

"The code name for our mission to find Emma and Snow." I answered for Henry, knowing the answer already.

"Yep." Henry nodded, "Do you prefer Viper? That was my second choice."

"Henry, we need to talk." Charming said.

"Uh, oh." I muttered under my breath. The last time I heard those words, Charming was trying to get me to move in with Red and Granny during the war. I won, of course.

"Yeah, Scorpion's better." Henry said.

"No, it's not that. It's..." Charming said.

"I'm not coming with you." Henry realized, "Is Hope?" He turned to me. I shook my head,

"I'm teaching your class, I only help after hours."

"But I...I thought we were gonna find Jefferson." Henry said.

"I already did." Charming said.

"What?" Henry cried, "Is he gonna help us?" I sighed,

"No, Henry, he's not." Henry's head snapped towards me.

"How'd you know?" He cried.

"I saw him running away from Charming when we went to get him to stop everyone from leaving and to get you." I explained.

"But why didn't you tell me you talked to him?" Henry asked, turning to Charming.

"Because I didn't want to disappoint you. I know you want to find your mom, but Jefferson can't help us. I need to find a way to restore the hat." Charming explained.

"So why can't Hope and I help you?" Henry asked.

"It'll require magic, Henry, and magic-" Charming started.

"Always comes with a price." Henry and I interuppted in unison.

"I read the book, you know." Henry said.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't let either of you near this stuff." Charming said. I scoffed silently as he continued, "If you really want to help, you'll go to school, where I know you'll be safe and where Hope can protect you. Okay?"

"Okay." Henry answered. Charming nodded and walked off. Henry and I continued our trek to the bus when Henry began to walk in another direction.

"Henry!" I cried, chasing him. Finally, I just decided to use my magic and teleported in front of him, stopping him. "What are you doing?!" I cried.

"Hope, please! I have to do this!" Henry cried, "I have to help! They think I'm weak, I have to help them!" I sighed. Henry is just like me when I was back when I was 13 and the war was coming.

"One chance." I said, holding up one finger, "That's all I'm giving you." Henry grinned and hugged me tightly before running off. I sighed, "I better not regret this Mills."

* * *

I stood in the classroom, nervously. I was facing my class with them now knowing who I truly am. It's scary and it must be done. I smiled at the students as they walked in when a particular student caught my eye. Olivia. She had shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes and a beauty mark under her right eye. Her bangs were cut just above her right eye and she wore a simple white shirt, a brown skirt with brown and white diamonds along the bottom, a red belt and brown boots.

"Olivia, can you come here please?" I asked. Olivia approached my desk and looked up at me. I stared at her long and hard before whispering, "Emma? Emma Overland?" Her eyes widened and sparkled.

"Faith? I-I mean...Hope?" She whispered, "Is it...really you? I thought you were...dead like...my brother." I grinned and hugged her tightly.

"Oh, Emma." I whispered, "I'm here, I'm not dead anymore." Olivia, no Emma, grinned and hugged me just as tightly.

"I missed you so much." She whispered. I stroaked her hair.

"Shh, I'm here, don't worry. I'm alive." I smiled.

* * *

The bell rung as class began.

"Alright everyone." I smiled, "I am Hope Briar or Brian, whichever you prefer. Ms. Blanchard or Snow White is missing at the moment and I am now your teacher. Now, since the Curse was broken...why don't we reintroduce ourselves?" Everyone was silent. "Come on, don't be shy." Nobody spoke. "Alright, I'll go first." I said, "I was Hope Briar, princess of Briar Rose, cousin to Snow White and warrior of the army of Queen Snow White and King James. Here, my fairy tale belongs to my parents. They are the prince and the princess from 'The Princess and the Pea'. Here, as a person, I was reborn as a baby thanks to my magic, 15 years after the curse was cast. I came here at 13 and will be 14 in four days time. My best friends here are Henry, Ava, Nicholas and Paige." I smiled, "Anyone else?" Hesitantly, Gretel raised her hand. "Ava?" I asked. Gretel stood and said,

"I'm Ava Zimmer but in the Enchanted Forest I was Gretel. My father was kidnapped by the Evil Queen and so I had to steal the apple that killed Snow White with my brother. We then spent the last two years searching for our father as Regina waited to use the apple. During that time, we met Hope and became best friends with her. Here, our fairy tale is 'Hansel and Gretel'. As Ava, I was a thief until Emma caught me trying to use Henry to steal. She found our father for us. Now, we are living happily." I grinned at Gretel as she sat down. Grace went next and one by one, the rest of the class followed.

* * *

The recess bell rang. Just as I was about to follow, my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hope, it's David." Charming's voice said, "Henry and I are coming to the school."

"Where was he?" I asked. Regina had called in the middle of introductions, freaking out because Henry didn't meet her for lunch. I calmed her down and told her to call Charming.

"Regina's crypt. He found vipers." He explained. My eyes widened and I dropped the phone. "Hope? Hope?" Charming called. I snapped out of it and picked up the phone, shakily whispering,

"Those killed Uncle Leopold." Charming didn't say anything, so I said, "Get him here soon."

"I will."

Henry walked in a few minutes later.

"Henry!" I cried. I hugged him tightly. "How many times can you _almost DIE _on me?!" I cried, "You could very well give me a heart attack!"

"Sorry." Henry said. He didn't really speak much once class was over.

* * *

Later, Henry sat in Emma's bug, me leaning against it, as we watched the kids leave the bus when my eye caught something. I turned and gasped. There stood Jefferson. Just then, Grace came off the bus.

"Grace." Jefferson called. Grace froze and turned around. She grinned and ran forward, crying,

"Papa! You found me! I knew you would!" Grace was crying, as was Jefferson. I even had a few tears myself. I looked down at Henry.

"That was you." I accused with a smirk. He smiled slightly,

"I just thought Paige needed her dad." I grinned,

"You're a great kid, Henry, and an amazing friend." Just then, Charming walked up and knelt in front of the car door.

"I've been thinking," He said, "if you and Hope are gonna start helping me, we gotta make sure we do this right. So, I picked these up on my way home." He held up two wooden sword. I smiled lightly. Those were the same swords he trained me with.

"_Seriously_?" Henry grinned.

"Yeah, you're the grandson of a prince." Charming smiled.

"And the cousin of a warrior princess." I added, referring to my old title from my teacher, Lord Eraqis. He was the one insisting I do so many restricitng things, he was my teacher and wanted me to be lady like. That obviously didn't happen.

"I think it's about time you learned how to use a sword." Charming smiled, "Henry, I can't get 'em back without you or Hope. So? What do you say? You with me?"

"Can you teach me how to fight a dragon?" Henry asked. I laughed,

"We'll work our way up to it." Charming passed Henry a sword and took one himself.

"My liege. En garde." I giggled. Technically, Henry is the correct age to start learning in the tradition of royalty. I, however, was younger than him when I learned to shoot a bow and arrow. I was like...5 when I started, Mother wanting me to protect myself early on.

"Hey. Come over here. Up top. Ah, you wanna fight on the same level." Charming smiled. Henry grinned back,

"Yep!" I shook my head at them as they battled. Henry had quite a knack for using a sword. _It's in his blood, after all. _I thought. After awhile, I began to call out pointers for Henry when Charming called,

"Hey, Hope. How about you try?" I smirked and nodded, taking Henry's sword. I smiled and attacked Charming. I struck up, down and sideways. Charming swiped his sword low and I jumped to avoid it before striking again. I had a lot of fun.

* * *

**I stared up at Charming defiantly.**

"**I'm going." I stated. He shook his head,**

"**You're staying with Red and Granny, where you're safe."**

"**No!" I shouted, "If you start war with Regina, she'll go after my kingdom and I have to be there to protect them!"**

"**Your magic is still hard to control, Hope." Charming reminded, "If you go, you're in danger."**

"**Blue and Nova will keep training me! I won't go to battle unless I know I can handle it or I swear NOT to use magic!" I cried.**

"**Hope, you have to stay." Charming insisted.**

"**NO!" I shouted and my magic shot out of my hands, striking a tree and scaring Dopey. I winced, "Sorry Dopey." He gave me a thumbs up to show it was okay. I turned back to Charming. "Charming, Snow is my cousin. Briar Rose is my home, they are my people. I can't stay back and let you guys go. I let Snow do that once and look what happened. I'm not doing it again, not now and not ever. Please. I have to go." Charming stared into my eyes and nodded slowly,**

"**Alright."**

* * *

**Well, there's the chapter. Anyone who gets the hint will know who Hope's love interest is. Don't forget to check out my polls! And I completly forgot to thank people! My bad. Thanks to Meimei555, grapejuice101, booklover100, bettyboo2u, Fallen of the Innocent and Black Wolf Lady for reviewing/following/favoring along with all 173 readers! Thank you all so much and I hope you enjoyed these chapters! And check out my polls so I can have your opinion on everything! Oh and I almost forgot. I went back and reread Hope and noticed some plot holes. So I went back and fixed them. If you want to see what I changed, read chapters 1, 10, 11 and 12 of Hope. I hope the plot holes are fixed now. Enjoy it all and please review! Later.**


	4. Chapter 4:Belle and Jack

**Hey guys how you doing? Guess who's got a poll up for this series? This girl, that's right! If you want a prequel to Hope telling of Hope's life in the Enchanted Forest, go and vote! There are title options too so you choose the title! Anyways, since this episode starts in the morning and I want Hope to reunite with Belle, she will have a brief scene with her before she has to get to the school. Also, Hope's future love interest is revealed here and congrats to anyone who figured out who he is. Thanks also to MeiMei555 (you are one of the most amazing and sweetest people who has read my stories! Thanks for your PM by the way.), Black Wolf Lady, grapejuice101, dream lighting and LadyLily18 for reviewing/following/favoring along with all 262 readers. Get ready guys, the ride that is season 2 has only begun!**

* * *

I stood in the mines beside Henry as the dwarves and Charming worked away.

"Keep swinging dwarves." Grumpy called as he walked through. Red came in with a basket of food.

"Did they find any fairy dust yet?" She asked. Henry and I shook our heads, Henry answering,

"No, not yet. But they will, and when they, we'll figure out a way to get Mary Margaret and my mom back." I slung an arm across Henry's shoulders as he ate a muffin, smiling,

"Now that's the Henry I know and love." Henry smiled back at me as Red said,

"I'll be back later with lunch." Charming stopped chipping and put his shirt back on, saying,

"I hate mine dust. Leroy. If you find anything, I'll be at the sheriff's station."

"You're taking over as sheriff?" Grumpy asked.

"Stepping in until Emma gets back." Charming clarified.

"I'll meet you at school, Henry; I've got something to do first." I said. Henry nodded, hugged me quickly and I took off. I ran to the diner and smiled at Red as I walked in and she slipped me a hot chocolate. I was drinking it fast when I heard,

"Thank you."

"Are you okay? That's your third iced tea this morning. Wouldn't wanna have to call you a cab."

"No, I…I've never had it iced before. It's-it's delicious." I turned around when I heard that voice and gasped. In front of me was a face I hadn't seen in almost 30 years.

"Belle?" I gasped. Said brunette turned and smiled at me,

"Hope." I ran over and hugged her tightly.

"I was worried; Jefferson might not have gotten you out." I whispered. Belle stroked my hair and said,

"You sent Jefferson to me?"

"I'm the first one to find you, remember?" I asked, pulling back. Belle smiled at me and nodded,

"Yes I do." I then looked at the time.

"Shoot! Sorry Belle gotta go. Thanks for the coco Red!" I called as I ran out, leaving my mug behind.

* * *

As the bell rang to start class, I smiled at the children. I had a very big lesson planned today.

"Alright, class." I smiled, "Today we are starting a new way of teaching. Each day we will alternate with what I teach you. Today, I will begin to teach you our history as it was taught to me. Tomorrow, I will teach you the Land Without Magic's history. Understand?" The kids nodded and I smiled, "Good. Today we will start with…"

* * *

By the time the recess bell rang, I had already gone through a small chunk of our history; however, the first question asked when recess ended startled me.

"Ms. Briar?" A girl who was Clara in our world, "Everyone in your family seems to have some kind of romance. What was your first?" I was taken aback greatly by this. Nobody's ever asked me a question like that, not even Snow. I took a deep breath, met Emma's eyes and answered,

"Well, Clara, that is a long story so unless you guys want to hear it…" I trailed off as the girls began to yell,

"Yes! Yes!" I chuckled, feeling bad for the boys, and secretly Emma and me, before I started,

"I had my first crush when I was 12 years old…"

* * *

**I stepped out of the carriage a few blocks away from Snow's kingdom and fixed my hair. Lord Eraqus, my teacher, had insisted that since I am now 12 and allowed to leave the palace, I should be under a fairy's spell that would make me look completely different. I am now a 12 year old girl with tan skin, dark brown hair, and emerald green eyes and wore a dark green commoner dress with a matching cloak. It was annoying that I couldn't be myself nor be in my own kingdom, again Lord Eraqus' idea. I sighed as I picked up my skirt and walked into to courtyard. My eyes were wide in awe as I explored everything. It was so incredible that I could finally experience this. I was so distracted, I didn't hear the boy behind me yell,**

"**Look out!" I turned and just then I was pushed to the ground with a boy on top of me. My cloak's hood came up, covering my face. "I'm so sorry!" He said when a voice cried,**

"**Stop! Thief!" I gasped as the boy grabbed my wrist and pulled me along as he ran. From behind, I could see he had tree bark brown hair and wore brown trousers and a brown cloak but that's all I could make out, besides his bare feet.**

"**Where are we going?" I cried.**

"**Somewhere safe, I promise." The boy said, not looking back as he continued to run. He suddenly turned a corner into an alley and ducked into a chipped hole in the wall. He put his hand over my mouth and whispered against my ear, "Don't move." I nodded. The knights and vender ran past us, farther into the alley as we snuck out slowly out and went to the forest. I pulled on his hand, forcing him to stop.**

"**Where are you taking me!" I demanded. The boy sighed. I noticed he had kind brown eyes and wore a white cotton shirt with a brown open vest under his cloak. He reached out and lowered my cloak's hood, staring straight into my fake green eyes and I felt a warm feeling pool into my stomach at his gaze.**

"**I'm sorry for dragging you into this but I'm taking you to my home." He answered.**

"**Why?" I asked, "What did you steal?" He held up a sack to me and I looked inside only to see apples. "Apples? They were going to arrest you for taking **_**apples**_**?" He nodded,**

"**I steal them a lot. My family's extremely poor and with my father dead, and my too young to be hired, I have to steal for now." I placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered,**

"**I'm so sorry." He smiled slightly. I liked his smile.**

"**It's okay. We get by as well as we can." He explained, "It's only in the winter season when it's bad and that's when I steal the most." I looked straight into his brown eyes and asked,**

"**What's your name?" He was silent for a minute before he answered,**

"**Jack."**

* * *

"So this Jack guy was your first crush?" Abby, the youngest of the 12 dancing princesses, asked. I nodded, my eyes meeting Emma's for a second.

"Yes," I answered, "he was."

"Well what happened?!" Grace asked eagerly. I never told my other three friends about Jack before. It was too painful.

"Well…" I said.

* * *

**Jack led me to his house and called,**

"**Mom! I'm home!"**

"**Jack!" A voice called and an 8 year old girl ran in. She had shoulder length brown hair and matching eyes. She wore a brown and red dress with brown and white diamonds along the bottom and boots. She jumped into Jack's arms when she noticed me. "Who's she?" She asked, innocently. Jack looked at me and said,**

"**You know I never did catch your name." I hesitated. Lord Eraqus' rule was that I couldn't tell anyone who I really was. Finally, I decided on a name and answered,**

"**My name is Faith." Jack smiled,**

"**Emma, this is Faith. Faith, this is my little sister, Emma." I smiled at Emma and held out a hand to her. She took it and shook it.**

"**You're so cute." I smiled.**

"**Thank you." Emma smiled.**

"**Jackson?" A voice called and a woman who looked like an older version of Emma came out. "Why who is this?" She smiled.**

"**Faith." I smiled.**

"**Nice to meet you Faith, I am Mary Overland." She smiled.**

"**Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Overland."**

* * *

"What happened to Jack?" Hansel asked. My eyes wandered over to Emma and I said,

"Well, it depends on if Emma would allow me." Gasping, the class turned to the girl they knew as Olivia.

"_You're _Emma?" Abby gasped. Emma weakly nodded.

"Emma..." I whispered, "may I tell them what happened?" Slowly, Emma nodded. I took a deep breath and said, "I began to visit the family once a week for an entire month and then it began a couple weeks in December until...a terrible thing happened. I visited the family one day like I always did, by this point, Jack and I were best friends and Emma and I were like sisters when I heard terrible news."

* * *

**I walked into the Overlands' house, my 'Faith' disguise on but I didn't expect what I saw. Inside, Emma and Mrs. Overland were sitting on a couch together, crying, Jack no where in sight.**

"**Emma? Mrs. Overland? What happened?" I asked.**

"**J-Jack." Emma stuttered, "H-He fell th-through the i-ice on the fr-frozen lake, tr-trying to save me." I paled visably and felt faint.**

"**Y-You mean he's-" I couldn't even finish the sentence and both the Overland women were nodding. I walked over and hugged them tightly as my tears fell. Once they stopped, I managed to ask, "Who's gonna take care of you two now?" Mrs. Overland looked down and then met my eyes.**

"**I don't know." I knew exactly what I had to do.**

"**I'll take care of you." I promised.**

"**How?" Mrs. Overland asked. I reached into my green dress and took out a pearl. I put it on the ground and stomped on it. Magic swirled around me and when it cleared, my appearance was back to normal. Mrs. Overland gasped, "Princess Hope!" I held up a hand before she could bow.**

"**No. To you, I am just Hope, that's it. I will provide you with enough money every year so you may get by." I stated. Lord Eraqus would be so proud of me if he saw me.**

"**No, no. We cannot accept this." Mrs. Overland protested. I shook my head and said,**

"**Mrs. Overland, my decision is final. I am providing for you like Jack did. You people are like family to me and I don't want you to die because he's gone and I couldn't do anything to help. I want to help, m'am, and nothing you say will change my mind." Mrs. Overland looked down before she met my eyes and nodded.**

"**Thank you...Hope." Emma ran over to me and hugged me tightly. That was the last time I ever saw them.**

* * *

"That's it?" Henry cried. I nodded,

"The next week I had to visit Snow and Uncle Leopold and after that everything began and never had time to go back. But I always made sure to send them money every year to help." I walked over to Emma and hugged her tightly. "I never forgot about them nor will I ever will." I swore. Emma hugged me back just as tightly.

* * *

The next morning, before school, I walked into Granny's with Henry and saw Emma sitting in a booth by herself. I walked over and sat next to her.

"Hey Em, how are you?" I asked. She shrugged,

"Okay." She turned to me and asked, "Did you really have a crush on my brother?" I blushed lightly and nodded sheepishly. "Too bad he's gone, otherwise if he felt the same you could've married once you were older." I blushed even harder at the mention and shook my head.

"I don't know if Jack felt the same, Em." I said, "Besides...everything he knew about me was a lie. He thought I was Faith, my own servant, when really I was Hope, the hidden rose princess. I'm not sure if he would have ever forgiven me."

"Maybe he would've." Emma said, a hopeful look in her eyes.

"I think so too." Henry said. I sighed. I didn't think Jack liked me like that but those two had a lot of faith in that being the truth. I looked over and saw Belle. I smiled at her and walked up.

"Hey Belle." I smiled. Belle smiled,

"So where'd you disappear to yesterday?"

"I'm a teacher." I explained, "I had to go teach so I couldn't stay long. I don't even have long." I looked at Belle. "Where are you going?"

"This key opens the library. I'm going to look inside." She explained. I smiled,

"I always pictured you as a librarian."I waved Henry and Emma over and the three of us walked out, waving bye to Belle. Along the way, Hansel, Gretel and Grace caught up with us and we went to school.

* * *

**There's the chapter. I would've posted this earlier but I was at a high school for a Science Olympiad competition for some friends and the wifi sucked. So here it is now and anyone familiar with Rise of the Guardians should know Hope's love interest. None other than the protagonist Jack Frost himself! I'm debating if I should have him and Hope meet up in season 2 or in the second half of season 3 where they would be closer in age, since she would be 16 and he is frozen in time at 18. Give me your opinion and check out my poll for a prequel for Hope. Hope you guys enjoyed and leave a review for me. Later.**


	5. Chapter 5:Daniel

**Hey guys so I just wanted to give you a quick update as a kind of status report and chapter in one. So, for the poll, so far I have 2 votes and it's a tie between Yes, none of the titles and Yes and with From Locked to Warrior as the title. Go vote so the tie is broke and there are more choices then those. Also, Hope now has her very own theme! I Burn from RWBY is now Hope's theme. The song is the character Yang's theme and is a mix with the characters' Ruby, Weiss and Blake's themes. This song fits Hope because it tells the story of her life. The first part is Ruby's theme, Red Like Roses, and tells how Hope felt after Jack and Leopold's death. The second part is Weiss' theme Mirror Mirror and tells how Hope felt growing up alone in the palace. The third part is Blake's theme, From Shadows, and tells how Hope felt during the war to get the kingdom back. The final part is Yang's theme, I Burn, and tells how Hope is in Storybrooke and most of her life, underestimated and how she's stronger than she looks and then people think she is. Go listen to it, it's a great song. Anyways, thanks to grapejuice101 and MeiMei555 for reviewing along with all 309 readers. This is a short chapter and has no flashback so I hope that's okay. Enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up and was surprised not to see Henry. _He must be up already. _I thought as I put on an icy blue skirt, a white long sleeved shirt, my leather boots, an icy blue scarf, a white fingerless glove on my left hand, my charm bracelet on my right wrist and a white headband with a white rose in my free flowing hair. I walked out and found Henry sitting by the counter, coco in front of him.

"Morning Hen." I smiled as I made my own coco. Henry jumped. I gave him a look and asked, "You okay?" Henry nodded,

"I just...didn't sleep well."

"Huh." I said, "Then I must be a deeper sleeper than I thought since you didn't wake me up." Henry shrugged,

"Maybe." Charming came out and smiled at us before taking us to the car. As we exited in front of the stable, Charming smiled,

"Alright." Henry suddenly yawned. "What's with the yawn?" Charming asked, "This isn't school. It should be fun."

"I couldn't sleep." Henry answered.

"Hey. I know. Hope and I miss 'em, too." Charming said, "Now think how happy Emma and Snow will be when they come home to find that you've become...a proper knight. Say hello to your steed." Henry's eyes widened and he ran towards the white horse Charming gestured to, right next to Ginger.

"Is he mine?" Henry asked looking at Charming and I. Charming nodded,

"This one's yours."

"Really? So...how do I get on him?" Henry asked. I laughed.

"Henry, you're not riding today." I explained.

"I'm not?" Henry asked.

"No. There's much to learn before you hop in the saddle." Charming said.

"Like what?" Henry asked.

"Like, every morning you have to muck out his stall." I explained, "Then, brush and feed him. And again, after school. Every day, twice a day."

"That's not riding." Henry stated, "That's babysitting."

"Ah. Horse-sitting." Charming smiled, "It builds an essential bond...the trust between knight and steed."

"Or warrior and steed." I added, walking over to Ginger and petting her. I've been so busy, I hadn't been able to take care of her. So, I used my magic to muck out her stall before getting her food.

"Okay. But when _will _I ride him?" Henry asked.

"When the horse tells you." Charming and I answered in unison. Charming laughed slightly before continuing,

"I'm gonna go check in on the dwarves, see how the mining's coming. I'll pick you two up later." He left then. I began to brush Ginger as Henry turned to his own horse and said,

"So...anything you wanna tell me?" I laughed and stepped out of Ginger's stall and preceeded to show Henry how to take care of his horse, the fun way.

* * *

Henry was talking to his horse again, saying,

"Gramps says that you'll tell me when I'm ready to ride you. So...anytime. Like, soon?" Suddenly, all the horses are startled. Ginger runs off with Henry's horse and the others, Henry being knocked to the ground.

"Henry!" I cried when Henry gasped. I turned around. Above us stood a man who looked crazed and half-alive. I felt cold wash over me, burying the warmth I also felt from him. _Something's wrong with this man. _I thought as I stood up and said, "Henry. Run."

"Hope?" Henry asked, confused.

"Henry, listen to me." I continued, not looking at him but speaking incredibly calm, "Follow the horses, get away from here. Charming and I will find you later, I promise. Just run." I heard Henry get up and run out. I stared at the man hard. He still looked crazed and half-alive but I saw a hidden plea in his eyes, as if begging for help. "I won't hurt you." I whispered, "Just, don't do anything you'll regret." I slowly reached out, to try and calm him when suddenly, the wild look in his eyes increased and he reached for me. I kicked my leg out in a karate move I learned from my cursed days, knocking him back. "Okay, since you won't calm down," I said, "I'll try and restrain you." I held out my right arm. Soft pink light wrapped around my arm. My other arm shot out, the same thing happening. I held both arms above my head, my eyes turning soft pink as my magic charged through me before I brought my arms down, pointing at the man. My magic shot out of my fingertips and hit the man, knocking him back and onto the ground. I was breathing heavy from using my magic, though I was getting better, but the man stood up and grabbed me by my throat, strangling me. I tried to call on my magic but I was too tired to, when Charming and Regina ran in.

"Daniel! Let her go!"Regina cried. The man, Daniel-_Wait Daniel?! He's the stable boy Snow told me about!-_released me and Charming pulled me away from him.

"You okay?" Charming asked. I nodded, coughing from Daniel's strangling.

"I held him back with my magic. That's the reason he got me." I admitted.

"Where's Henry?" Charming asked.

"I told him to leave when Daniel got here." I explained. Charming nodded before crying,

"Go. Go!" I shot up and ran out after Henry. I ran through the forest and whistled. Ginger came running and I jumped on her. I charged into Storybrooke, looking for Henry when I saw him running towards the apartment.

"Henry!" I cried. Henry turned as I ran towards him, my arm extended. He grabbed it tightly as I swung him on. "Hold on." I cried as we galloped back to the apartment. I tied Ginger up before leading Henry back up and sitting him down and asking, "You okay?" He nodded.

"What about you?" He asked.

"I fine, Henry." I smiled, "I was more worried about you, anyways."

"Who was that?" Henry asked. I looked down.

"Daniel." I whispered.

"What?" Henry cried. I was about to say something when I felt it. Daniel's light faded away.

"He's gone already." I whispered.

* * *

**There's the chapter! Next chapter will be short too, sorry but they're the same day. But that will have a flashback to make it longer. Hope you enjoyed and we FINALLY get to see Hope kick some butt in Storybrooke, though I'm sorry it had to be Daniel's, though I never saw an episode he was in he seems like a great guy. Hey, Hope's protective. She'll put Henry before herself any day. Anyways, please review, check out the poll and anything else I guess. Thanks again! Later.**


	6. Chapter 6:Dreams and Nightmares

**Hey guys, short chapter, quick update...what are you gonna do? To anyone who's a fan of Jackson Overland, he's back! And we get a glimpse of Hope's home life before everything went downhill for her with two deaths very close in time. Also, if any of you are an awesome artist or are on deviantart, please help me out! I am in need of covers for all of my stories so if you like one or more of my stories then let me know and I'll explain what I hope is on the cover and then give you free reign! Please I am desperate people! Anyways, enjoy. Oh shoot, almost forgot, thanks to MeiMei555 and grapejuice101 for reviewing along with all 360 readers. Also, my Hope prequel poll is closed and the winner is...Yes with the title From Locked to Warrior! Thanks to all three voters and I have another one up (last one I promise!) This one is about a side story to Hope all about the back stage stuff and it will star Olivia Holt, since she plays Hope, and the rest of the Once cast. Go cast your vote, go, go, go! Okay! **_**Now, **_**you may enjoy!**

* * *

"**Princess, you must always be ladylike." Lord Eraqus instructed. I barely managed to bite back my yawn. He was always droning about how I should be ladylike and princess-y and bleh. I just want to be me for now but aparently everything he teaches me will come in handy when I take over as queen. **_**Yeah right. **_**I thought with a scoff as Lord Eraqus continued, "When you greet your subjects, you must show the grace and elegance of a queen or princess and you must be as beautiful as the rose itself. You-"**

"**Pardon my intrusion, Lord Eraqus," Mother's voice suddenly said. I whipped around and grinned when I saw her walking in. "but my daughter is in need of an archery lesson." Mother continued. Eraqus sighed,**

"**Very well." I curtsied hastily before running after Mother. She led me to the court yard and handed me my bow. She smiled and instructed me on what to do. Like an expert, I held up the bow, aimed the arrow and shot it. It soared through the air and hit the bullseye.**

* * *

**My dream suddenly flashed to me running through the forest with Jack.**

"**Come on, Faith! Keep up!" He called.**

"**You've apparently forgotten that I am younger than you and in a dress." I called back. Jack laughed,**

"**Drop the talk Faith, and just have fun! Run like you've never run before!" I smirked,**

"**You want a challenge, Overland? I'll give you one." He didn't know my mother taught me how to run faster than most people. I ran as fast as I could, passing the surprised brunette before he caught up to me and grabbed my arm, pulling me onto the ground with him. "Jack!" I cried. Jack just laughed. Even Emma, who had been on Jack's back until he pulled me down, was laughing. Soon, I couldn't help it and I started to laugh with them.**

* * *

"Aah!" Henry's scream woke me up. I shot up and turned to him as Charming ran down the stairs and called,

"Henry?" I shook the boy awake as Charming came in. "Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. You're okay. You're okay. You're okay, you're okay." Charming reassured. I rubbed Henry's back as he sat up and whispered in his ear that he was safe.

"I j-just had the worst nightmare." Henry said.

"It's over." I whispered. Henry nodded,

"Okay." He still sounded uncertain.

"Okay?" Charming asked when he walked out and returned with a candle, saying, "Here. This will help." He lit it and I smiled at the gesture. When I had nightmares once we won the war of Mother and my people dying, Charming would light the candle while Snow would calm me down.

"A candle?" Henry asked.

"Yeah." I smiled, "They keep the nightmares away, trust me."

"Now, talk to us." Charming said, "What was so bad?"

"I w-was in this room, and...and it was red. There were no doors, no windows." Henry explained as he curled into me, terrified. I continued to rub his back and leaned my head on his as Charming beckoned,

"Mm-hmm."

"And these curtains...they were on fire. And I was in this corner." Henry continued.

"Right." Charming nodded.

"And...and...and...and I was looking up, and there was someone else there. She was staring at me through the flames. Th-Then I woke up and..." Henry continued and curled into me even more. I squeezed his shoulder before continuing to rub his back, whispering,

"It's over, Henry, you're safe now."

"Hope's right." Charming smiled, "Don't worry, alright? It was just a bad dream." I wasn't so sure about that but for Henry's sake, I hoped it was, though I felt otherwise.

* * *

**Like I said, short chapter. Thanks again to every reader and check out my new poll! Also, please contact me if you wish to help me with the covers! PM, review, I don't care, I just need someone to do this for me. I'll see you guys next time, and the new poll is only up for a week so vote quickly! Later.**


	7. Chapter 7:Birthdays and Full Moons

**Hey guys, I'm back and I'm thrilled to announce that Hope and Faith now have covers! Though they've been cut off, go check out grapejuice101 on polyvore to see the full pictures, they're amazing! Also, the poll for the behind the scenes side story has one vote for yes and the title Hope:Behind the Scenes. If you want a different title or like that title, go vote cause it closes on Sunday! Thanks to Amazing TEEN Authoress (your request shall be fulfilled in this chapter!), Shatteredxo and grapejuice101 for reviewing/following/favoring along with all 498 readers! This was one of my favorite episodes of season 2 because it centered around Red! I hope I did well enough for you guys and tomorrow's the big day! I'm so excited, I hope I don't miss anything! Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Charming, Henry, Blue and I were being led down to the mines by Happy, who told us that Grumpy found something.

"Where is he?" Charming asked. Happy led us to a cavern where Grumpy and the other dwarves were standing, looking up. I followed their gazes and gasped,

"Are those..."

"Diamonds." Blue smiled, "They're back. The magic brought them back."

"You mean, the kind that become fairy dust?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, Hen." I smiled down at my best friend, "The same. These can make the hat work."

"Do you still have the remains of Jefferson's hat?" Blue asked. Charming passed it to her as she continued, "You lock this up. Keep it safe. Because, by this time tomorrow, we'll have enough magic dust to make it work again."

"So, Mary Margaret and Emma..." Henry trailed. Charming and I grinned down at him.

"That's right, kid." Charming grinned.

"We're bringing them home." I added.

* * *

That night, everyone was at Granny's celebrating the find.

"Nice job Grumpy." I smiled, patting the dwarf on the back. Said dwarf smiled back at me, saying,

"No problem, Little Rose, we miss 'em too." I smiled softly when Hansel, Gretel and Grace walked in, their fathers behind them.

"Hey!" I smiled as I hugged them tightly. Emma couldn't make it tonight, helping out her mother, whom I've already reunited with. "You guys made it." I grinned as I pulled back and sipped my coco.

"Of course we did." Hansel smiled, "We wouldn't miss this for the world." I smiled and walked over to Jefferson and Michael.

"Thank you both for coming." I smiled.

"Well, you are our children's best friend and helped them through some tough times back home." Michael smiled, "It's the least we can do." Jefferson nodded in agreement. I then noticed Red talking to Billy, a conversation I could clearly hear.

"I was a mouse." Billy said, "My name was Gus. I lived in Cinderella's pantry, I ate cheese, I gnawed wood, but I preferred the cheese."

"Gus?" I cried as I walked towards the African American. Billy-Gus smiled and bowed.

"At your service, Your Highness." I rolled my eyes and punched his shoulder.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" I cried, "It's Hope, not Your Highness or Your Majesty or any of that other crap!"

"Do you know each other?" Red asked. I smiled at her,

"I met Gus when I was visiting Ella once after her wedding and before Snow's. I found Gus in the pantry when I was looking for materials to make coco and screamed." Gus chuckled at the memory. "What're you laughing at?" I cried, "You screamed right back at me and jumped into Ella's arms!" He gave a sheepish look.

"Point taken." He admitted.

"So, why are you telling me about you being a mouse?" Red asked.

"Uh, we haven't had a chance to talk since things...changed." Gus explained, "I just wanted you to know who I was...back home."

"Uh, can I, um, still call you Billy?" Red asked. I covered my mouth with my hand to stifle my laugh.

"You can call me whatever you want," Gus smiled, "as long as you let me buy you a drink after your shift. I already know Ruby. I want the chance to meet Red." Red's eyes shifted to the clock and I followed her line of sight when my eyes widened. It's a full moon tonight and that means...

"Um, tonight's actually not great because..." Red was trying to find an excuse when Belle stepped in, saying,

"Uh, we, uh...we have, uh, plans."

"That's right um..." Red smiled, glad for Belle's help, "It's girl's night. I'm bringing the cheese. Which has nothing to do with you being a mouse. It has to do with...wine." I covered my mouth with both hands and turned away, trying my very best to not laugh, though when I saw Red's side glare, I knew I was failing.

"Okay. Um...maybe next time." Gus smiled and walked away, whispering to me, "See you Hope." I grinned back at him but once he was gone, I bent over laughing.

"Bringing the cheese?" I asked Red.

"You could've helped, you know what's happening tonight." I held up a hand as I calmed down.

"I'm sorry, I'll stop." I promised. Red turned to Belle and said,

"Thank you."

"I can spot a girl in trouble." Belle smiled, "He...he seems nice."

"Gus is one of the sweetest people you'll ever meet." I smiled.

"It's...it's complicated." Red sighed. I then noticed Henry sitting in a booth and walked over, sitting down with my coco at the same instant as Charming. I raised an eyebrow when I smelled Henry's drink.

"Is that coffee?" Charming asked as I wrinkled my nose. Coffee and me did not work well back before my wish.

"No."Henry answered, guiltily.

"Henry..." I said.

"Trying to stay up, huh?" Charming asked, "Still worried about those nightmares? Well, don't be. Cause, when you go to sleep tonight, I'm going to be right in the next room and Hope will be right next to you." Henry met my eyes and I smiled reassuringly. "Now maybe, leave the java, and go grab a coco."

"Come on, Henry." I smiled as I got up and followed him to Red when I felt a wave of cold, almost ice like. I recognized it only because of the war. King George. I turned back and saw him talking to Charming.

"Hope?" Henry asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. I turned back to him as he led me to our corner booth.

"Yeah?" I asked as we sat down. The twins and Grace didn't come over right away, which surprised me.

"Well, since tomorrow's your birthday..." Henry started.

"Yeah, what of it?" I asked casually. The last birthday I considered worth celebrating was my first 14th when I had my family with me, despite it being in the middle of the war.

"Well..." Henry trailed off before he reached into his backpack and pulled out a box. It was wrapped in soft pink paper and tied with a red bow. I gasped,

"Henry, you didn't have to get me anything." Henry smiled.

"I wanted to, after all it's the first one I can celebrate with you." I smiled at his kindness and took the box. I untied the ribbon and took the paper off to reveal a pearl white box. I opened it and gasped. Inside was a gold chain with a matching gold flower charm on the end. In the center of the flower was a soft pink gem. I turned the flower over and smiled. On the back were the initials HH.

"H for Hope and H for Henry?" I asked. Henry nodded. I grinned, "I love it. Thanks so much, Henry!" I hugged him tightly.

"Your welcome." He smiled. When I let him go, I put my new necklace on. Since my silver one is long, the gold one fit snuggly just slightly above it. The twins and Grace then walked over and sat down.

"He told you about this, didn't he." I accused. Gretel grinned,

"We were the first ones he came to for ideas."

"Who suggested the necklace?" I asked.

"He came up with that one on his own." Hansel explained.

"He thought you might like something that had both of your initials on it so it's like he's always with you." Grace added. Henry blushed.

"Guys, cut it out." He mumbled. I laughed and knudged him with my shoulder.

"You shouldn't be embaressed, Henry." I smiled, "I think it's really sweet." Henry smiled up at me.

* * *

**I was locked in my room at Snow's castle, unable to do anything but read. Snow had disappeared a few days ago and Regina wouldn't let me out. I know she's searching for Snow and doesn't trust me but it's not like I can do anything. The only weapons I know how to use are a bow and arrow. That's it. What does Regina expect me to do? Magic? **_**Yeah, right. **_**I thought, **_**Me, the princess locked up for 12 years, do magic. That's laughable. **_**I sighed and walked out to my balcony. The full moon was up, some people call it Wolf's Time I think, and I could swear I heard a howl in the forest.**

* * *

I woke up the next morning to the phone ringing. I sighed and got up, careful to not wake Henry. I went out to the kitchen and saw Charming had answered it. He hung up and turned to me.

"What's happened?" I asked.

"Ruby's escaped." He stated. My eyes widened. Quickly, I ran back to my room, grabbed my jeans, a red shirt, my leather boots, my jean jacket and a white scarf, throwing a matching white cuff bracelet on my left wrist and my charm bracelet on my right. I combed my hair quickly and put a red rose in my hair before grabbing my bow and arrows, throwing them on as I came out. I knew Red changed back but I had silver tipped arrows in case for later. "Ready?" Charming asked when I came out after he hung up the phone, with Regina I assume. I nodded and the two of us went to Granny's.

* * *

"This way. Over here." Granny said as she led the two of us into the forest. Soon, we found Red, asleep on the forest ground. "Ruby. Ruby, wake up." Granny said as she woke her granddaughter. Red's eyes opened.

"Hey." Charming said.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Where am I?" Red asked, "What happened?"

"You're in the forest." I said.

"You must have fallen asleep here last night." Charming added. Red stood up and looked at Granny.

"I-I don't understand." She said, looking worried, "You put me in that cage. You locked me up."

"The freezer was torn to shreds when I came to check in on you this morning." Granny admitted.

"Ruby. Ruby, it's alright." Charming reassured.

"No. It's not." Red protested, "I don't remember anything from last night. This is exactly what I was afraid of. Oh my God. Did I do something last night?"

"Red, all we know is that you broke out and ran through the woods." I reassured, "There's no reason to assume the worst." Just then, Charming's phone vibrated.

"Sheriff." He answered, "Yeah. Okay, I'll be there."

"What is it?" Red ask worridly after he hung up.

"Calm down." I said as Charming replied,

"Somebody left their car double parked in front of the cannery." Charming explained, "I got to check it out on our way back to town." Red nodded, still looking worried. "Hey. Relax. Everything's going to be okay." Charming smiled. I nodded,

"It always is in the end."

"Emphasis on end." Red said as we walked back to Charming's truck.

* * *

We pulled up to the docks later.

"That's Billy's truck." Red said as we parked. I sucked in a deep breath. Gus...

"Great." Charming sighed, "Who do I call to tow a tow truck?"

"That might not be our biggest issue right now." I whispered as Red suddenly looked worried.

"What is it, Ruby?" Charming asked, "What's wrong?"

"I smell blood." Red stated. We began to look around.

"Where's Gus?" I asked.

"Gus?" Charming asked. I held up a hand to say 'I'll explain later'. Granny cried,

"Here." Suddenly, Red screamed. I gasped as I saw the lower half of Gus' body sticking out of the dumpster. Granny ran over and covered my eyes.

"Granny!" I cried when Red screamed,

"It was the wolf!" She sound almost hysterical as she added, "It was me!" Granny led me away from the dumpster as Charming said,

"It had to be something else, Ruby."

"No, I did this!" Red cried, "We both know it." Granny removed her hands from my eyes when she was sure I wouldn't see Gus' body.

"Red, it wasn't you! I know it!" I cried.

"Hope's right." Charming agreed, "A few months ago, everyone thought Mary Margaret was guilty of murder. She needed someone to believe in her. I didn't do that. I am not going to make the same mistake with you!"

"Mary Margaret never killed anyone. I have." Red pointed out.

"That was different!" I cried, "You can control yourself, unlike with Peter. You knew last night that you would change and you knew what happened last time you didn't have control. I _KNOW _you didn't do this to Gus!"

"We know who you really are, Ruby," Charming stated, "even if you've lost sight of it."

"It doesn't change the fact that I'm going to turn again tonight, and somebody else could get hurt." Red stated.

"It wasn't you!" I cried in exasporation. _What a great birthday. _I thought sarcastically, _Gus was killed and Red thinks she lost control again!_

"Maybe this isn't the place to discuss this." Granny said as people came to the docks.

"It's okay." Charming said, "Hope and I'll protect her."

"No!" Red cried, "Lock me up. If the freezer can't hold me, maybe a jail cell will. I don't need to be protected from other people, David, Hope. Other people need to be protected from me."

"You're not a monster!"I cried but Charming reluctantly led Red to the jail.

* * *

I followed Charming and Red to the station as he locked her up.

"You'll be safe in here tonight." Charming said.

"Thank you, David." Red replied.

"I still don't think you're the killer." I stated.

"Me either." Charming agreed, "Thank me in the morning, Ruby. By then, I'll have found whoever really killed Billy." I suddenly felt the cold and ice spread throughout my body and I stiffened a second before he spoke,

"You already have." I turned and glared at the former king.

"George." I snarled. George ignored me, continuing,

"That thing. That she-wolf."

"Get out." Charming stated, "Whatever issues you have with me, don't involve either of them. There's no proof Ruby had anything to do with what happened." My eyes narrowed suspiciously. How did George know already?

"It seems to me," George said, "that you're allowing your emotions to cloud your judgement." I snorted silently. That was what the dang Jedi in Star Wars said! _Try and be more creative George. _I thought.

"Leave him alone." Red cried. I nodded.

"I wouldn't want what happened last time you and I met to happen again." I threatened.

"Protecting your friend at the peril of everyone else." George continued, not even acknowledging Red and I. "I knew you'd slip up, shepherd. It was only a matter of time."

"He didn't slip up!" I cried, my hands balled into fists and slightly glowing at my anger, "He's better than you could ever be!"

"What do you want?" Charming asked his adopted "father".

"Justice." George stated, "Hand that over to me and let the town decide her fate."

"Never." Charming stated, "I know exactly what kind of justice you have in mind."

"This town is bigger than you think." George said, "I start telling people that you're putting their lives in danger to protect your own interests? You'll have a mutiny on your hands."

"Yeah, we'll see." Charming said, "You want her, you have to go through me."

"And me." I added. Red was one of my best friends, I wasn't going to let this _scum_ take her away!

"I look forward to that." George stated.

* * *

We stood in the library with Belle later. I could hear George miles away from us at the police station.

"We won't cower in fear of this creature any longer! We know who she is, we know where she's hiding. So why is she still alive? Because she's being harbored by two people–David Nolan and Hope Brian. How many more people have to die, before our prince and princess decide to act?" The crowd with him cheered. "If they won't protect you, I will." I scoffed at George's manipulation as Red held up shackles.

"You okay?" Charming whispered to me as I refocused. I nodded,

"Just overheard George lying to people."

"These should work." Red said, holding up the shackles.

"Thanks for letting her hide here." Charming thanked Belle. "The sheriff's station isn't safe." I scoffed,

"Really Charming? I didn't know!" He gave me a look that said, 'no more sarcasm Hope'. I sighed and nodded as Belle said,

"Of course. It's uh...not every day you find out you're friend's-"

"A monster?" Red cut in.

"You're not a monster!" I stressed.

"Hunted." Belle clarified, "I was going to say hunted."

"The crowd's six blocks from here." Granny said.

"You...you have wolf hearing too?"Belle asked.

"It's not all it's cracked up to be, especially when you run a hotel." Granny said.

"Try living with heightened senses once you come into contact with true love magic." I said.

"The only way we're going to get the mob to stand down," Charming said, "is if we prove Ruby has nothing to do with Billy's death." He turned to Granny and said, "I'm going to need your help." He turned to Belle and I and instructed, "If the mob comes this way, call us. Come on." He and Granny left, leaving Red, Belle and I. Belle tured to me.

"So, your senses are heightened?" I nodded,

"I was born with a heart of pure light-"

"You're the Maiden of Light." Belle realized. I nodded and continued,

"Anyways, my magic was kept away for 13 years of my life but when i came into contact with Snow and Charming's true love through their kiss, they awakened, heightening my senses as well."

"Wow." Belle's eyes were wide. I waved a hand in the air.

"I'm used to it now, it's nothing." Suddenly, Red looked up.

"I can't believe I forgot." She muttered.

"What?" Belle asked.

"Happy Birthday Hope." Red smiled at me. Belle turned.

"It's your birthday?" I nodded. "How old are you now?"

"Physically, 14. Technically, 43." I answered. Red suddenly said,

"You guys need to leave. The moon's going to be up soon."

"But will the chains hold?" Belle asked.

"Hopefully." Red answered.

"Then, I'm staying." Belle stated firmly, "And I know Hope doesn't plan on leaving you or me."

"Dang right I'm not!" I agreed.

"Think of it as girls' night. What's wrong?" Belle asked.

"I know David and Hope want to believe the best, but I've killed before, and I'll do it again." Red said, "Everyone in this town is right to be afraid of me."

"Okay, well I'm not." Belle stated.

"Me either." I agreed.

"You both should be." Red protested.

"No matter what you've done in the past, David and Hope see the good in you...and that tells me one thing." Belle said.

"What?" Red asked curiously.

"That it's in there." Belle smiled, "So if we can all see it, why can't you?" I nodded in agreement.

"You really think so?" Red asked.

"Trust me." Belle smiled, "I'm sort of an expert when it comes to rehabilitation."

"Maybe." Red said thoughtfully, "Maybe you're right." I smiled but she continued, "But the town's right too. I am a monster."

"No you're _NOT_!" I cried but Red still continued,

"And that's why I need to make sure I don't ever hurt anyone again." She then chained Belle and I to our places.

"Red!" I cried.

"No, no, no." Belle said, "Wh-what are you doing?"

"I can't let either of you stop me." Red stated, "The mob wants a wolf, I'm going to give them one. I need to pay for all I've done."

"You've done nothing Red!" I cried before Belle added,

"And they'll kill you!"

"Isn't that what I deserve?" Red asked before she ran out. Belle and I pulled on the chains when I got an idea. I focused my magic on the chain. The chain began to glow a soft pink before they disintagrated. I grinned and turned to Belle.

"There's no time!" She cried, "You have to help her!" I nodded and ran out, grabbing my bow and quiver as I followed Red's trail, hearing a howl pierce the air.

* * *

I soon found the mob going down an alley towards Red's hiding spot.

"There you are." George said. I pulled an arrow out and launched as he held a gun out. My arrow hit the gun the same instant an arrow I recognized from Granny's crossbow hit it and both arrows shot the gun from his hand. George turned to Granny as we both walked closer.

"The next one goes between your eyes!" She threatened.

"Ruby!" Charming cried, as the mob began to protest. I stepped forward and dropped my arrow, throwing my bow on my back and heading down the alley as the crowd protested,

"Why are you protecting her?"

"We're not sheep David!"

"We don't need to be led by a shepherd!"

"Shut up and listen to him!" I shouted as I whipped around to them, not going farther into the alley. "He's not just a shepherd, he truly IS a prince so listen to him! Red won't harm us! She did none of this!"

"Hope's right!" Charming cried and I heard the unspoken 'again' at the end of that sentence. He's been saying that a lot lately. "Ruby didn't kill Billy!" He pointed at George. "He did. He stole her cloak and killed Billy in cold blood to make it look like a wolf, all to get you to think I wasn't leading this town as I should." Red growled from her hiding place and the crowd cried out. "Hold up! Somebody already died because of what this man did. Let's not spill more blood. She won't hurt anyone. She's just scared."

"Spoken like a true prince." I smiled and followed him down the alley, noticing he held Red's cloak.

"Ruby?"Charming said, "I know you're in there, so listen to me. It was Spencer, not you. Don't let him trick you into thinking you're a monster." Red growled. I rolled my eyes.

"Bad choice of words Charming." I muttered before speaking to Red, "Red, I know you. I know the real you and I _know _you can control the wolf. We both do, and so do Snow and Belle and Henry and everyone else who knows you." Red growled.

"Ruby?" Charming asked before whispering, "Ruby. It's us. It's David and Hope." Red blinked, stopped growling and sat like a dog, staring at us. I grinned as Charming through her cloak on over him. Red took a deep breath as she looked up at us.

"You saved me." She smiled. Charming and I shook our heads.

"No. You saved yourself." Charming smiled, "We just reminded you of what you already knew." Suddenly, there was a commotion in the crowd. We ran over and saw Granny on the ground.

"Granny!"I cried.

"What happened?" Charming cried as he helped her up, "Where's Spencer?"

"He's gone." Granny answered before pushing us away, saying, "Go. Go."

"Okay." Charming said and the three of us went into Charming's truck and drove off.

* * *

We ended up on the beach, finding George near a bonfire.

"You think you can hide from a wolf?" Red asked as we stepped out of the truck.

"I wasn't trying to hide." George replied.

"You killed an innocent man." Charming said.

"He was a mouse." George said offhandedly.

"He was better than you'll ever be." Red cried.

"You're not even worth anything!" I added.

"You want to make a deal?" Charming said, "It's not going to happen."

"I'm not interested in making a deal." George said, "I just want to see the look on your face when you realize something."

"What?" I asked, my eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"That you'll never see your wife or daughter ever again." George said.

"What are you talking about?" Charming asked.

"You really should be more cautious with something so valuable." George stated and pulled out Jefferson's hat and threw it in the fire.

"No!" I shouted at the same time as Charming.

"It doesn't matter how much fairy dust you gather..." George smirked.

"No." Charming whispered in a defeated tone. I held my head in my hands, fighting to keep the tears from falling.

"...or how much you rally the town behind you. Your family's gone." Charming whipped around and punched George before pulling out his gun. I could tell by the noise. I pulled my hands away, feeling the tears falling against my will.

"David, _don't_." Red warned.

"Don't sink to his level." I whispered weakly. George chuckled,

"I told you, you should've killed me when you had the chance." He walked away as I fell to the sand and cried out in anguish, feeling my hope start to fade when I remember what Henry taught me. There's always hope, even in the darkest situations. You just need to have faith and believe.

* * *

I sat beside the sleeping Henry as Charming and Red talked. Ever since I remembered what he taught me, I had more hope, faith and belief in my family.

"He may never see his mother or grandmother again." Charming said, "How am I going to break that news to him?"

"You won't have to." Red and I replied in unison.

"Travel between worlds is as hard as it comes." Charming said, "Fairy dust on it's own isn't enough. It took an entire curse to get us here in the first place. Without the hat..."

"You'll find another way." Red stated.

"You don't know that." Charming protested.

"You won't give up though." I said, turning to the two in the doorway. "You never do, and as such you always find her and that's what the rest of our family picked up."

"And, David, you're not going to be doing this alone." Red smiled. Charming sighed,

"Thank you both." The two walked away, their conversation fading away from me. I reached out and brushed Henry's hair from his forehead.

"Thank you, Henry." I whispered, "You're the only reason I still have hope in finding them."

* * *

**There's the chapter, longest one yet I think. Hope you guys enjoyed it, I especially liked Hope shooting at George and mouthing him, I don't like him can't you tell. Also, in reference to Ella above, I have some news about that episode with her from season 1. Chapter 5, her chapter, has been edited so it makes more sense with the series. I think Snow and Charming were engaged when they went to Ella and Thomas' wedding so Hope was alive there but I took her out of capturing 'Stilskin since she was dead by that point. Anyways, thanks again to everyone and go check out the posters on polyvore from grapejuice101 and go vote because tomorrow that poll for the side behind the scenes story is closed. Later!**


End file.
